


Day 311 - We'll always have Paris

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [311]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Epic Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Ow. Goddammit!”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 311 - We'll always have Paris

“Ow. Goddammit!”

“Turn your flashlight off. In this light you’ll see better without it once your eyes have adjusted.”

“I can’t believe that you made me fly to Paris just to get us lost in the catacombs!”

“And here I thought you’ve always wanted to go to Paris. The city of love.” A short snort. “Also, we’re not lost.”

“Yes, I’ve always wanted to go to Paris. Never thought I’d do it with you though.”

“You could see it as a gift for our anniversary.”

“Excuse me?”

“We met exactly five years ago.”

“It’s not, though, right? A gift, I mean. In a very twisted Sherlock way?”

“Of course not. Sentiment!” He made it sound like he just said ‘pestilence’.

“Of course. Oh, I think I can see a light. At the end of the tunnel. And I mean that both figuratively and literally.”

“Very clever.”

“And people always say you are the brain.”

A chase, a fistfight and several arrests later, they are sitting in a small restaurant with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, eating a most delicious meal, paid for by the British Government (aka Mycroft).

The older man grins at his companion.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I actually had a great time. Imagine that. Me, DI Greg Lestrade, in Paris. With a bloke.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'tunnel'.


End file.
